


god's menu 神메뉴

by blupolaris



Series: #hyunlixreigns [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bad Cooking, Blindfolds, Breakfast, Chaotic Good, Early Mornings, Feelings, Feels, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunlix, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innuendo, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Movie Reference, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Teasing, felix sunshine, stan talent, stream gods menu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris
Summary: out of all the things hyunjin had expected to be doing on a Saturday morning, one of them had most definitely not been: helping his blindfolded bandmate cook pancakes, at ass o'clock in the morning, in the earliest crack of dawn.or where hyunjin feels too much for a blindfolded felix and maybe the latter feels the same way too
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: #hyunlixreigns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	god's menu 神메뉴

**Author's Note:**

> [gods menu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQTlCHxyuu8)

**┌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌┐**

**III. God's menu**

**└╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌┘**

****

* * *

out of all the things hyunjin expected to be doing on a Saturday morning, it was most definitely not helping his blindfolded bandmate cook pancakes at ass o'clock in the morning, in the earliest crack of dawn.

but when it came to stepping out of expectations and trying something new, felix was an expert, so he really should have known better.

he's peacefully sleeping in the duvets of his bed, head melting into the softness of seungmin's pillows ( _yeah he stole them, who could honestly resist those feather like objects that his fellow bandmate liked to buy in his free time_ ) and in the waking consciousness of his mind, he knows he looks like a total goner with his long blonde hair dropping like a curtain over his face and drool collecting at the side of his face.

yes he drooled while he slept! and before anyone proclaims their disgust, they would have to understand the situation first. see, understanding the context of every situation was the only way to possibly normalize it. this is something hyunjin would learn later on as the morning went by. 

that was besides the point though; when his dreaming state cooked up a ravishing scene of him and a certain silver haired boy he had taken a liking too, why well, drooling was the only coherent response he could come up with.

his fantasy is short-lived as the part of his mind that was persistently trying to come back to the real world picked up on loud banging noises outside of his room.

what type of bird- scratch the bird out, he was pretty sure none of the windows were open. last time that happened, disaster struck. and no... it wasn't because a bird flew _in_ , it's because han jisung almost flew _out._ how could a 170 centimeter man almost fly out a window?

well if an cranky seo changbin catches you and your boyfriend lee minho making out on his bed, you best find an escape route out the door quick or _grow_ a couple pair of wings and _yeet_ yourself out because survival wasn’t an option.

_sure_ , it wasn't sane, but honestly what was in this world? hyunjin thinks exactly this as his heavy feet carry him outside of his room and his mind tries to catch up with what he is seeing in the hallway at the moment.

he is met with the sight of a butt. 

clad in cotton shorts that thankfully reached mid thigh. 

_sticking out of_ a closet in their dorm hallway.

pale skinny legs stuck out from under, and hyunjin has to blink several times to make sure he was seeing right. he rubs his eyes hard as the main subject of his dream finally lifts his head out and straightens himself up before realizing that hyunjin was standing there, most likely regarding him like he was a zombie.

"hyunjin?" the freckled boy asks, surprise evident in his voice as he turns, his whole body facing hyunjin's. the taller regards the silver haired boy who was awake- like too awake for it being (his eyes go up briefly to look at the clock hanging in the wall), _six fucking thirty_ in the morning.

"yongbok-ah?" he replies confused, as his eyes go back and forth between felix and the blindfold the other boy was holding in one hand. 

"what-" he asks, not even finding the energy to finish his question as he lazily points at the long strip of black cloth in the other's hands.

the younger's hand jerks as if he just realized what he was holding and hyunjin thinks it just be the trick of the light when he sees a slight pink on the tops of the other's cheeks. felix clenches at the cloth in his hands and replies, "oh this? this is from our performance back in december or was it january..."

hyunjin eyes the strap of cloth in the other’s hands, giving it a good lookover... _yeah_ , he recalled wearing that for their levanter break dance stage. he also remembered their stays' praises and amazed reactions to them performing the dance without actually _seeing_ , in perfect synchronization.

while the tall male had thought that everyone danced well, his mind offered the fact that he had also thought that felix had done _exceptionally_ well during that routine, even with a _blindfold_ on. but... why was the silver haired male holding that now?

he voices these thoughts exactly, and as his mind starts to fully wake up, hyunjin could now tell that his eyes were definitely not playing tricks on him, and indeed a peachy pink was being painted as a backdrop against the other's freckles. _huh_. interesting.

he takes a step forward to the other and watches with keen eyes as the other moves back, eyes wide, as he stutters out, "i- uh. um- i. i th-thought it w-was i-interest-"

_fuck._ hyunjin was really not going to get used to the other's cuteness anytime soon, and it was killing him. felix needed to stop being so adorable or else the taller male was going to actually lose it.

a distraction thankfully saves the younger male from answering and stops hyunjin from advancing any more steps forward as a weird sound makes its way into their hearing range.

felix lets out something in between a loud laugh and a snort of relief as he says, in a pitch a tad bit higher than his actual tone of voice, "that must be my phone!".

he runs into a doorway a few steps ahead of them that led to the kitchen, and out of curiosity, the blonde haired male follows.

there he finds felix already sitting on a chair, an _unusual video_ playing on his phone. in fact, although the words were written in english, that's exactly what hyunjin reads as he scans the letters on the phone screen. ' _unusual videos_ '.

an unusual video was an understatement for what was being played on the screen of the other's phone. it had something to do with a live action ratatouille? _ratatouille?_ wasn't that the disney movie where a boy who couldn't cook for his life was helped by a rat and became like a world class chef? that was probably the best synopsis, hyunjin could muster. he hadn't seen that movie since when he was a kid, so that was honestly all that he remembered.

still, after watching a bit of the ridiculous video, the elder joined in on laughing with the freckled male. _honestly,_ hyunjin thought his own bandmates were crackheads, but the video he was watching was proving him wrong as it radiated a _whole different breed_ of crack energy.

the video consisted of a blindfolded male, and a grown person sitting on his shoulders (as if to act as the rat who gave the boy directions in the actual movie) which basically resulted in utter chaos afterwards with flour and other ingredients flying everywhere.

"they're crazy." felix finally breathes out as hyunjin takes a seat on the other side of their small foldable table, trying to catch his breath from laughing really hard as well.

"really crazy." hyunjin responds in english, watching in adoration as the freckled boy flits his eyes towards the taller male, probably thinking he was cute when he spoke in another language. well, the feeling was mutual.

what hyunjin meant was that he felt the complete same whenever the younger male spoke in korean, tripping up on some words or taking his time with forming sentences. they both tried their best, and that was all that mattered.

as the room quiets down to only the faint sound of bathroom water running in a room nearby ( _someone must have just woken up_ ), a realization hits hyunjin as his eyes wander back to the blindfold still clenched by felix's side. 

"were you planning on... doing that?" he tentatively asks, thinking the younger must not be _that_ crazy to follow whatever he sees on the internet. _but then again_ his mind helpfully supplies a distinct memory of that one vlive they had during their US tour a couple months back. the silver haired male sitting in front of him had bit _right into_ the end of a banana _without_ peeling the skin off first just because he “ _saw_ it on the internet”.

he thinks he sees shame cross the other's face and hyunjin worries, quickly trying to change the direction of the question. "with whom?"

felix tilts his head at hyunjin, eyes questioning, as his lips mouthed, "with whom?" in confusion. 

and then his eyes close and he covers his face with his small hands. "oh- i don't know... i hadn't thought of anyone... to do whatever was in the video with..."

hyunjin stared at the other as he continued, "...but maybe, maybe...channie hyung??"

upon hearing the nickname the younger had given to their bangchan hyung, hyunjin feels himself getting slightly annoyed. chan hyung and his yongbok with a blindfold on, in the same room, did _not_ sit well with him.

"how about me?" he offers, not thinking twice before he spoke, but regretting it as soon as the words come out of his mouth causing them both to freeze.

felix pulls his hands down from his face as he regards the blonde haired male with wide eyes. "y-you?"

_has he always stuttered this much?_ hyunjin asks himself, thinking that he would have probably noticed if the smaller male tripped over every syllable that came out of his mouth.

"yeah... _me_."

felix blinks as if giving the offer a thorough and logical look over. " _well_... i think that could work too... i was thinking chan hyung because of his shoulders..." 

hyunjin watches as felix trails off at the end of his sentence, the other removing his gaze from hyunjin’s eyes and going lower to his chest and shoulders that were hidden under a dress shirt he had chosen to wear the previous night.

ah. so that's what the younger was worried about- how he would be sitting up on somebody's shoulders while directing the blindfolded person to cook. 

suddenly feeling slightly self conscious after his chan hyung's bulky shoulders came into thought, hyunjin rolls his shoulders out a bit and puffs out his chest, completely missing the way the silver haired male watches in nervous embarrassment, swallowing afterwards.

"who said _i have_ to be the one blindfolded?" hyunjin indignantly asks right after.

"what?," felix sputters. hyunjin thinks the other male resembles something close to a tomato as he says, "i don't exactly think i can carry _your_... weight... on my shoulders."

a laugh peals out of him at the thought of a small, weightless felix carrying his tall stature on his shoulders. the poor boy would break. _literally._

"yeah i don't think that's a good idea either yongbok-ah. but maybe..." he pauses, leaning forward to look the other in the eye. "you could wear the blindfold... and i'll _help_ you. i can be your guide… the rat, giving you directions."

now, never in a million years did hyunjin think he would happily be calling himself a rat in offerance to somebody else, but a certain aussie held so much power in his heart, that the blonde would even go to those measures.

later, hyunjin would look back at this memory, regretting about not saying a better pick-up line.

said aussie, sweeps a silver strand past his eyes, his face now blank as if trying to keep his reactions to a standstill after everything that had happened. "okay hyunjin, if you say so."

confused at the other's mood change but excited for what was to come, hyunjin stood up from his chair and mused, "alright, so what are we making?"

the younger's eyes lit up at that. lately, he had been trying to show his appreciation for the members by cooking them small snacks or meals in order to cheer them up. heck in their vlive yesterday night, he was also enthusiastically making pasta, and when their manager hyung had tasted and approved of it, he had been the happiest.

"pancakes!" felix enthusiastically replies, also standing up leaving the blindfold on the table, just in grabbing distance from hyunjin's hand.

and grab is exactly what the other does as the freckled male distractedly looks at the oven in their kitchen, probably pondering on how to begin the cooking process for the other members. 

when felix completely turns away from hyunjin, the long haired male takes the opportunity to pull the boy back, causing the other to gasp out loud. he wraps the black blindfold neatly against the other’s eyes and around the back of his head, forming a neat little bow in the nest of his silverish hair.

"does it fit well?" he asks as the other's hands flail to find hyunjin. when they find them, felix grasps hyunjin's arms pulling him from behind so it looked like the taller male was giving the other a back hug which honestly was not safe for hyunjin's heart.

as if realizing what he had done with a shock, felix pulls away abruptly and turns around hesitantly, allowing hyunjin to observe the black cloth wrapped around the other's eyes. everything but his eyes- his cute nose, heart shaped lips, and the pretty arch of the other's eyebrows were on display.

_focus_ , hyunjin. now wasn't the time. just help a blindfolded felix make breakfast for the members and go on with your life, pretending nothing had happened. 

yeah, keep it cool. _easy peasy._

lemon squeezy.

"lemon?"

what? he shakes out of his thoughts to see felix's mouth formed in a pout, his head tilted as if trying to understand something. ah, hyunjin and his big mouth spoke his thoughts out loud again, hadn't he?

one of these days, he was gonna get himself in trouble for doing that. he just hoped it wouldn't be today.

"nothing." he says, letting out a light laugh. hopefully this cooking process would go smooth and simple.

as if reading his thoughts, felix mutters, "i'm kind of nervous, not gonna lie..."

hyunjin smiles to encourage the other before belatedly realizing that the other couldn't see him. so instead he settles for putting his large hand on the other's narrow shoulder. "it's going to be okay lix. you even cooked us that pasta last month which was absolutely delicious,"

both boys let out a soft smile at the memory of a pasta felix had made and fed hyunjin after he came back from music core. it had been _so good_ , hyunjin _had_ to post a follow up picture on instagram along with felix's original post so he could show off the young aussie's talent to stays and the world. their fans would later realize it was also a spoiler for their recent comeback, with their title track _gods menu_.

to ease up the other's tension, he decides to remind the younger of their show 'finding skz', in which this season, all eight members became gods. "let's cook up some food for the gods, shall we?"

it's all worth the silliness as felix laughs that wide, bright smile of his, teeth showing and happiness radiating from his face.

hyunjin stares in awe for a moment before he does it again. he says something without thinking about it beforehand.

"felix _sunshine_."

he watches with delight as felix turns a brilliant shade of light pink right in front of his eyes.

"oh... you saw that?"

even though felix couldn't see him, hyunjin turns to hide his blushing face as well, walking over to the cupboard to busy himself. he opens it up and takes out a bowl and the pancake mix. then he pulls out the drawer beneath and takes out the other materials- a whisk, measuring cup, ladling spoon, and a pan.

"yeah, i think it's cute." hyunjin finally says, turning to look at the other. 

he imagined if the other's eyes were visible, they would be sparkling. "it's something the members and stays have always thought. a little ray of sunshine, a fairy, probably an _angel_ at that too."

felix bashfully looks down at those praises, the tips of his ears becoming a rich cherry red, his silver hair slipping over the black blindfold.

to be fair, felix had heard praises like that from the members sometimes, but more often than not, it mostly came from hyunjin. the older male always complimented him on how cute he was or how handsome he looked, but felix took it into stride, thinking the other was just saying that to be nice.

but now that the two were alone, felix couldn't help but wonder if these subtle words hinted at... did they mean something _more?_

nah. _probably not_.

the handsome and talented hwang hyunjin flirting with what was merely him, just boring old lee felix? _not possible._

so he shakes off these useless thoughts, deciding to act like his normal cheery self, minus the skinship. "hyunjin... i think it would be best if you sat down at the table and directed me from there." 

that was a normal request right? 

he quickly adds, "just so you could get some rest of course!"

the older of the two scrutinizes the younger as all these words spill out of the felix's lips quickly as if trying to reassure the both of them. but he decides to just trust felix, although a small part of him wanted to be near the freckled boy. 

"alright." hyunjin says in affirmation, settling down at the nearby table, as felix for the most part, walks perfectly to the countertop.

hyunjin had made pancakes before, he wasn't much of a cook, but he knew how to do some basic stuff his parents had taught him, so what happened in the following minutes should have gone smoothly.

it went anything but smoothly.

they started off fine as hyunjin told felix to move to the right, feel for the bowl, grab it. then grab the box, open it, pull out the packet of pancake mix, cut the top ( _hyunjin felt his heart almost stop when the younger male had grabbed the knife instead_ ), pour a good amount of mix in, and that's when things got a bit difficult.

hyunjin intently watched as felix finished pouring the last bit of pancake mix into the bowl and then the other male turned around to where he thought the taller male was sitting down.

"what now?"

hyunjin mulls it over. "well... now you would need the milk and eggs, but." he glances over at the fridge which stood a couple feet away from felix. "do you think you could make it?"

the other snaps a finger at him in response, "you betcha!"

hyunjin scrunches his nose at the other’s cuteness and laughs with crescent eyes as the other makes an weird ostrich pose and walks like that the whole way to where he thinks the refrigerator is, only to bump into someone.

_chan hyung._

the black haired male stares at the both of them, sleep and confusion still in his eyes.

 _so he was the member who had woken up_ , hyunjin thinks.

the eldest aussie looks down to see felix doing a weird ostrich pose with a blindfold wrapped around his eyes, and when he looks behind the younger male, chan sees hyunjin in the background, lounging on a chair with a smirk on his face _-what type of scenery-_

"you guys good?" he asks, voice full of judgement and a tinge of amusement, as he grabs at the fridge door handle to get a bottle of cool water. however as the cold air hits the youngest male, felix accidentally grabs chan, making the water spill out from the cold bottle and onto both of their shirts.

the sound of a chair scratching against the tiled floors is heard as felix yelps, "ack!" most likely hating the feeling of having cold water slide onto his white t-shirt. chan wasn't feeling nor looking any better. he literally had _just_ taken a shower, and now here he was getting _wet_ again.

"oh boy, felix" he mutters looking down at the younger male whose front was completely drenched, _almost_ enough to make it _see through_. 

he coughs and looks away, only to make eye contact with an annoyed hyunjin.

wait. hyunjin? _annoyed_? had he done something wrong?

"hyunjin? what were you guys doing?" chan, hesitantly asks, putting the half filled water bottle away into the fridge.

"just something that felix saw online," the blonde haired male quickly replies, and then he eyes his hyung's shirt. "you should go get cleaned up and change your shir, hyungt. maybe wake up the others as yongbok and i finish making breakfast."

chan eyes the pancake mix behind the two males and then looks back to see how hyunjin was holding a protective stance over felix. huh. 

_now, this was interesting_. 

some spice that chan honestly hadn't seen since minsung became a thing.

he smirks, "i'll leave you guys to it then... make sure not to get...too _spicy_." he winks at hyunjin at the last part who's eyes become wide and cheeks impossibly red.

_ah those two kids_ , chan thinks as he walks out of the room, and snorting when he hears a clueless felix ask hyunjin, "jinnie, why did chan hyung say not to make the pancakes spicy? have i been adding paprika the whole time?!"

hyunjin nervously laughed as the other left, reassuring felix that he hadn't added any spices, and decided that it was best for hyunjin to grab the eggs and milk from the fridge by himself. 

they didn't exactly have to follow what the people in the video did, _improvisation_ was a thing too.

he's so distracted from deciphering what the look chan hyung gave him meant that he almost forgot there was a drenched felix next to him as he opened up the egg carton and cracked two eggs in there while also pouring in a cup of milk with the help of the measuring cup.

he feels cold fingers touch his arm then soft palms wrapping around his wrist. "hyunjinnn." the boy whines, and hyunjin stops what he's doing to look at the other boy. 

from this close, the smaller male's freckles are barely visible, but his button nose and heart shaped lips stand out. they were so close. so close, he could almost...

hedidn't know if felix even felt that way, not to mention he was scared of what the others would think.

"lix-ah," hyunjin softly says, removing his arm.

"you're not letting me do the cooking-"

not being able to handle the younger's soft whining anymore, he grabs felix in a swift manner and pulls the shorter male in front of him. 

"go on then. pick up the whisk and mix it.”

felix's eyebrows raise at the commanding tone, but he obliges and feels around on the marble countertop for the silver structure. once the shorter male finds it, hyunjin looks over and sees that he had started slowly mixing the batter. painfully _slow_.

"yongbok-ah, why are you going so slow?"

without thinking, he saunters up and behind felix, wrapping his arms around the other's, his right hand enveloping the smaller male's. just looking at the size difference in their touching hands and the warmth of their bodies that were _this_ close to being against each other, had hyunjin feeling something dark twisting, _deep_ in his gut.

_damn._

how could felix be _this_ small? he was just so... _so_ ... _tiny_ in his arms. 

hyunjin just wanted to keep his arms wrapped around the other forever, and at the moment he did have his frame wrapped around the other, so he decided to make the most out of it.

_he was just helping the other, that was all._

if this is what hyunjin's definition of helping was, felix thinks he needs to stay away from the other _at all costs_. he feels the other's larger body press up from behind him, the blonde haired male's big right hand wrapping around his own and felix feels relieved.

the silver haired male was beyond relieved that he wasn't able to see their size difference, because if he did, he would have felt so, so _little_. the other members always teased him about his small height and light weight, but he didn't care too much about it since it was all for fun.

but now that the tallest member of the group was wrapped around him though, felix couldn't help but be thankful for the blindfold, since his body was starting to react in a foreign way to hyunjin and he couldn't help but tense to the other's touch.

"faster."

felix shudders as the blonde haired male's speaks, the taller's hot breath reaching the side of his exposed neck.

"i said _faster_ felix."

he feels hyunjin grip his right hand hard as they mixed the batter together, this time with a little picked up speed, but felix was still slowing them down.

and could anyone honestly blame him? 

having the blindfold on, which completely blocked one of his five senses, made it difficult to think in the first place, but having hyunjin this close, demanding him to listen to him, made it ten times harder and felix just ended up feeling like a pile of mashed applesauce was stuffed into his head.

"what?" he breathes out like the dummy he was.

hyunjin's about to repeat what he said when he realizes with intrigue that it's not that felix was being slow, he just wasn't _moving at all_ , letting hyunjin do all the work with mixing the batter.

did he have that much of an affect on the shorter male?

satisfaction takes over the rational part of his mind as he dares to go the furthest he's ever gone in their friendly relationship.

he plants a small, hot, and gentle, but fleeting kiss on the other's exposed shoulder and relishes in the gasp the other lets out.

keeping his lips still planted on the younger male's soft shoulder he mumbles, "go on felix, use your little brain and think about what i asked you to do." he grins when he hears the other breathe, "hyunjin-" but he keeps going, "you can do it, little lixie."

_CRASH!_

and just like that their intimate little bubble is broken as felix jumps and turns, bringing the bowl of pancake mix with him, causing the batter in his hands to spill onto both males.

hyunjin doesn't mind the disgusting looking beige concoction running down him as much as he does at the person who caused a disruption to them.

he looks away from a flustered felix who was urgently taking off his blindfold to a han jisung who was standing in front of a lee minho that laid sprawled on the floor. 

_wait._

the crash hadn’t been caused by an object, but rather by jisung who was apparently carrying minho into the kitchen??? damn, what the hell was their hyung made out of? _metal?_

that proved to be the least of his concerns as jisung starts word vomiting at them, his expression looking as if he had just witnessed the most scandalous thing in human history.

"were we interrupting something? we really didn't mean to! it's just that chan hyung told me that there were two members going at it and making breakfast. and well, i didn't realize "going at it" meant literally _going at it._ wait hold on, i think i'm going a little too fast and getting ahead of myself. rewind! okay, so. before we came here, min min was still sleeping, so i woke him up, and he told me to carry him if i wanted him to go anywhere, and damn that man weighs a ton- _OW_!" 

jisung yelps in the middle as minho hits him from where he is in the ground. "- I WAS GONNA SAY IT WAS OKAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, BUT FUCK THAT I GUESS. anywayS, then i started lugging him over here when i noticed an eerie silence coming from the kitchen? and i told minho, yo _man_ , i can't go in there. what if we _die_? but he threatened me and so i came and felix-"

hyunjin doesn't glance at the boy next to him who was most likely drowning in embarrassment as the other two men stared at him. he felt like if he did, he would do something really irrational.

"-felix was freaking blindfolded. and i was like _birdbox_ at first??? but then i finally process hyunjin freaking pressed up against felix and kissing his neck-"

way to go han jisung. just another bullet point to add onto hyunjin's fantasies over felix.

he decides to correct the other, "i actually kissed his shoulder-"

jisung waves his hand, dismissing what hyunjin said at first, "yeah yeah, and then i thought _nah._ it ain’t like this some fifty shades of grey shit and... HOLD UP-"

he finally stops his freaking rap verse to look at hyunjin with wide eyes as if the taller male were a walking horror story.

"you k-k-k-kis-s-"

thankfully minho finally gets up from the ground, saving his boyfriend from malfunctioning and the rest of them from further embarrassment by saying, "you did good sungie." he pets a hand on the other's head after saying that, then turns to the two males standing with pancake batter running on the front of their shirts, but felix having the worst of it.

"we'll uh- let you guys clean up." a suggestive wink is thrown their way, leaving the blonde haired male's ears a hot red.

both boys leave, and hyunjin finally turns to felix, just as embarrassed as the other boy who couldn't even look up at him, the blindfold now resting like a hairband on the other's forehead.

"i'll just um- make scrambled eggs and some other... stuff for all of us."

as the other turns away, hyunjin grabs the silver haired male's wrist to stop him. he couldn't just go back to pretending everything was normal after everything that had happened in the past hour.

"felix- i’m sorry about… what happened."

and when felix finally looks up at him and their gazes meet, hyunjin's one _weak_ man. the other's eyes were so pretty and sparkled with so much emotion and life, he wanted to eat up anything and everything this boy had to offer.

then felix does something that not only surprises them both but would have hyunjin finding a way to make it get written down as the cutest and hottest thing ever done in history.

he stands up on his tippy toes, leans in close to hyunjin’s ears, and whispers, “i have a feeling we have some things to talk about jinnie, but first i need to get cleaned up and take the blindfold off.” then felix gives him a tiny smirk, “unless you want it on of course.”

hyunjin smirks back, brushing a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. _two could play at a game doll._ “i wouldn’t even have to ask, you seemed to like being blindfolded so much”

the younger male flushes a rosy pink, but before he could respond, their chan hyung comes into the room, loudly clapping his hands.

“y’all what a show. you really know how to cook up some hot stuff in here, taking the chef concept to a whole new level.”

hyunjin hears a whistle of support and felix looks back in shock as their maknae walks in a look of mischief on his face.

and as the taller male watches the freckled boy squeal and run off, he can’t help but think that the only menu the gods had to offer was lee felix.

and hwang hyunjin wanted to take his time, relishing in all of it.

└╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌┘

* * *

_static._

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all are wondering, this is how the story was supposed to go, but i improvised (:  
> [hyunlix's unusual video](https://twitter.com/UnusualVideos/status/1276020416692142080?s=20)
> 
> ─blu ♡
> 
> let me know your guys's thoughts by leaving kudos and/or dropping a comment/cc! 💜 ty
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blupolaris/status/1276755214901620736?s=20)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blupolaris)


End file.
